


The Phantom of New York

by nickisgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crime, F/M, French Kissing, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickisgirl/pseuds/nickisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new criminal mastermind in New York City called "The Phantom". The team investigates this crime of a con artist/bank robber who managed to make his way into the banks without no one noticing and heads out. The only person who knows about him is Neal. However, as he and the team makes their way to get him, a fellow FBI Agent from another agency decides to help out. But he does more than just helping out when it comes to Neal. Can Neal and the gang, along with the FBI Agent stop The Phantom? Also, will Neal actually succumb to the FBI agent's seduction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phantom Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This baby takes place in season 4, just after the season premiere when Neal returns to New York. Also, its a bit AU since we all know Neal is straight. But, instead of pairing him up with either Moz or Peter, it'd be fun to create an original to stir things up. Alexandre and Louis Dubois (Alexandre is mentioned in the story) is both characters from rp sites I used to rp of, so I decided to put them in here. Louis is described after Nick Bateman, which pretty much fits the handsome FBI agent in Neal's eyes. And I own The Phantom as well. The rest of the characters are from the show.

A pure black four door Sudan with tinted windows, pulled up in front of Wells Fargo bank in Manhattan. A man emerged from it, dressed in all black from head to toe, his face covered by a ski mask. He walked towards the back door where he took out a clip he got from his house and picked at the lock. As soon as he did so, he walked inside and went up the stairs. A sound of a guard was heard, coming off from the distance. He hid behind a stairwell and waited until the guard (who was talking to his partner) came down the stairs. Both men went out the back door. Now clear, the man went up the stairs towards the second floor. There, he walked on until he got to a door that says CONTROL ROOM. He looked to his left and then his right and opened the door halfway, revealing a room with a wall that is filled with about twelve monitors, each showing each of the important sections of the bank from the vaults to the banktellers to even the entrance and the backway. A man sat at the desk, eyeballing them. It was as if you were in the Batcave in Tim Burton's Batman and this was Bruce Wayne. He slipped in without a sound and closed the door quietly behind him. Then, he took his gun out and raised it. He fired a shot and watched as the man slumped over. Then, he stuffed his gun into his pocket. He put on gloves and then pushed the dead man off of the chair and slid in his place. The man typed on the keyboard furiously. He found a way to the security cameras and disabled each one. Once they were all blank screens, he got up and placed the man back onto the chair, his head resting against the keyboard. After patting him on his shoulders, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Then, he walked back down. 

The mysterious man made his way towards the banktellers that was now serving the people. He clasped one gloved hand onto the gun while the other remained at his side. He looked to the left. A guard was now making his way around the bank. Luckily, the guard didn't see him. The man quickly reacted to it by taking the gun and hiding it by pushing his shirt out, covering it. Then, he took off his ski mask and stuffed it in his left pocket. His gloves came off too and was stuffed in his right. He brushed by one guard who was now looking at him. He flashed a charming smile at the guard and the guard smiled awkwardly back. Then, he stopped at the bankteller's desk. "Hi, welcome to Wells Fargo, what can I do for you?" asked the bankteller, a pretty girl with blond hair and brown eyes.  
"I'm here to check on the money in the vault. Is there a way I can? I forgot my ID. I'm new at this."  
"We did have problems with it. How did you know that it needed to be fixed?"  
The man flashed a charming smile. "A little birdie once told me."  
She caught onto the smile and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Here, borrow my I.D." She took off her I.D. badge and handed it to him. "Be sure to return it, or otherwise I'd be in deep trouble."  
"You?? Never. I need to get my tools. I'll be right back and thank you."  
"No problem!" she exclaimed. He smiled back at her and left. Once he returned to his van, he opened the passenger side and then climbed in. He hands the driver his I.D. who then places it in their pocket. The driver, who also was dressed in black and had a ski mask on, reached over the seat, pulled the empty duffel back off of the backseat after he got up to reach to it and hands him it. "She fell for it?" the driver asked, of which the other man nods and then stood onto his feet. "I'll be here when you return." The man nodded again, closing the door behind him. "Wait!" the driver now said, his voice louder. He waved the I.D. The standing man softly laughed, walked around to the driver and then retrieves it. He made his way back into the bank. He walked by her and waved at the bankteller. She waved back nerviously. When he was now inside the vault after getting the I.D. scanned and knowing the combination by heart, he unzipped the bag and then began stuffing the bag until it was filled. The door was now closed as soon as he was done and exited, and made his way back out. He handed the woman back her I.D. and winked at her. "See you tomorrow, doll," he replied. The woman nodded. He walked out of the bank towards his car. He opened the back door, placed the bag in the back seat, closed the door, and then hopped into the front seat. Then, he drove off.

A few minutes had gone by. The body was discovered. The vault was found totally empty. And a dumbfounded bankteller stood there, unsure what just happened. In fact, when they went inside the vault to see if any of the money was missing, there was indeed half missing with a little piece of paper left behind on the empty space. And it says one word: "PHANTOM."


	2. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Peter meets up with Special Agent Dubois who came from Washington to help with the case. A little showcase of what to expect with the man, is shown towards Diana who didn't really exactly return the favor but she is quite smitten.

"Boss," Diana said as soon as she walked into the office of Agent Peter Burke. Seated in his seat looking through paperwork, was a tired out Peter. He and Neal had been on an all night stakeout the night before and the rings under his eyes shows it. Elizabeth was worried for him so she went up to where they were staking out and gave him some food since he forgot to buy himself dinner. She also told him to be sure to rest. He's planning to do that today after work. So, there goes a romantic dinner with his beloved. But, being a good wife, she understood. In fact, it was something that she wanted. Neal was at his desk now, filling out paperwork for when they were out. They were tracking an art thief whose got an eye out for art galleries. After basically an all nighter, they managed to get him just two hours ago. Unlike Peter, Neal napped out in the car. He was that tired. Peter didn't argue. He was too busy keeping his eye out for the art thief and when he finally showed, he woke Neal up.  
"What you got, Diana?"  
"Well, it's not basically a document. First, the Phantom struck again."  
"You're kidding me. I thought we got the guy six years ago?"  
"Apparently not. He showed up again earlier today. Managed to escape with more than $75,000 dollars in cash. He had killed a guard, turned off the cameras and snuck out before anyone caught him. It was as if it was from a scene from a movie."  
"I think I saw one like it with El once. The Dark Knight."  
"Well, luckily it was just one guard and not more than that."  
"Very lucky. Is the patrons alright? And the staff?"  
"Yes. Jones and I went by there earlier. They're all shaken up at the fact that he came. This was left behind." She hands him a plastic bag that reads EVIDENCE in front of it. Inside was his piece of paper with "PHANTOM" on it. "It's like as if he watched that movie and did what the Joker did."  
"It looks like it but he made sure he wasn't caught. Okay, we need to figure out where he's next. Get Neal for me?"  
"Sure." She walked out of the office. Peter placed away the paper work and then held the bag in his hand. Neal looked up at Diana who told him that Peter needed him and nodded his head. As she walked away, he got up from the seat and head up the stairs towards Peter's office.  
"Hey Peter, what's going on?"  
"This was left earlier at the Wells Fargo bank," Peter said handing him the bag. Neal took it and studied the name. "It was robbed by the Phantom. Tell me you know of him."  
"Not that I know of. What is his speciality?"  
"Well, where do I begin? He finds his way to the control room to shut off the cameras so he won't be caught. With that, we had no clue how this guy looked. No one suspected him to even do so. He killed a guard execution style. And, he managed to hide his weapon and his gloves in his outfit as he walks out of the bank with the stolen cash."  
Neal thought it through. "Wait...I think I heard of him."  
"It brings you back to something?"  
"Yeah, it sure as did. Peter, he means business. We need to do everything we can to catch this guy. I heard about him when I was in prison. Now, I'm a con artist. I'm quite good at it. But this guy is ten times skilled than I am. He's like Kellar and I mixed together. And you know as well as I am, he's good at it also."  
"I sure do. Any idea how to catch him?"  
"I don't know. But, I could deciper by his handwriting. Maybe we can figure out of who he is first before we'd find out how to catch him."

Diana was on her way to the files when a handsome man entered the office. He had short brown hair, clipped down to his ears and a trimmed beard. His eyes were brown and he stood at 6'2. She stopped in mid walk and tilted her head. "Can I help you?"  
"Of course. Do you know where I can find Peter Burke?"  
"Yes, he's straight ahead. He's meeting with his consultant over a case that they have."  
"What kind?"  
"I don't think I can tell you, sir. It's confidential. You see, this is the White Collar division of the FBI. How did you find yourself up to here?"  
"Maybe because," he took out his badge and showed it to her, "I am one as well? Special Agent Louis Dubois. I work in the White Collar division in Washington." Diana gasped.  
"Washington? Wow, I always wanted to work there."  
"Maybe I can help get you a job? After all you're quite a beauty as well as sass."  
"Thanks, but the flirtation won't get you nowhere. I swing the other way. I even told that guy," she thumbed towards Neal, "that as well."  
"It's a shame. Any guy would love to have you."  
Diana smiled. "Thanks. Diana Berrington by the way." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He shook it.  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Berrington. I apologize."  
"For what?"  
"The flirtation."  
"Don't be," she said with a wink. "You can anytime. It's Caffrey I'm unsure of. After all, that man's quite a charmer. Even for my own good. But, he's a good man. Sometimes. Anyway I have to drop these off. Hope to see you again?"  
"Of course! Thank you."  
"No problem." She made her way towards the files as Louis made his way to the office. Jones watched him as he went up the stairs and then walked over to Diana, who is putting away some of the files.  
"Who's that?" Jones asked.  
"He's from the FBI in Washington. He flirted with me."  
"Hey, if I was into men, I'd flirt with him."  
"Oh, believe me. If I wasn't a lesbian, I would've really liked that. Anyway, he's here to see Peter. I would love to see what would happen when he meets Caffrey."  
Jones laughed. "You and me both. Wanna stand nearby and watch?"  
"You bet," Diana said with a chuckle. They scurried off towards the right hand side and kept their eyes out at the office as Louis headed towards Peter's office.


	3. Awkward in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese arranges Neal and Louis to work on the case and sits it out. A feeling of awkwardness comes for poor Neal.

Reese Hughes peaked his head out at the sight of Louis who was just about to go inside the office. "Louis?" he asked. Louis turns his head and notices him. A huge smile crept on his face and he walked up to him happily.   
"Reese, hey!" he exclaimed, giving the older man a tight hug. "How are you? How's your family?"  
"They're doing great, what brings you here to New York?" he asked as soon as they parted. He stepped aside. Louis enters the office first and then sits down at the desk while Reese closes the door and takes his seat.   
"I'm here to investigate the Phantom. I heard he had struck New York."  
"Twice in one month. It's as if he waits patiently until he strikes again."  
"He had already struck multiple times in Washington," Louis adds with disappointment. "We were going to get him but we lost track of him. I believe that was when he came to New York. Since its a lot bigger than of D.C., he'd have more chances."  
"You know, I have the best agents here that'd help you get this son of a bitch. Two are in the office not that far off of here."  
"Ah, yes, Peter Burke? I was looking for him."  
"That's the guy. His consultant was in prison for multiple crimes. Neal Caffrey." He stood to his feet. "I'll be right back. Wait here."  
"Yes, sir." Reese walked out of his office and then head into Peter's own. Louis waits patiently for him to return this time with the two men. A few minutes went by and all three men entered the room. As soon as Louis caught sight of the handsome Neal, he stared with disbelief. He couldn't believe that Neal was this handsome. Or even is close to it. In fact he was glad to have seen him. Besides, even if he wasn't so handsome, most likely, Louis would still feel the same. "This is Agent Burke," Reese said clasping one hand on Peter's shoulder, "one of the best agents we have on the force. You also have met Diana Berrington, right?"  
"I sure did."  
"You also should meet Clinton Jones. He's one of the best."  
"I may," he said. "And this must be Neal," he gestured towards Neal with one hand.  
"It sure is. Louis, I would like you to meet Mr. Neal Caffrey, the consultant to the FBI." Louis stood to his feet. "Neal, this is Special Agent Louis Dubois, D.C.'s golden boy."  
Louis chuckled. "You got mistaken with my brother. He's the golden boy in the family." He turned his attention to Neal and stuck out his hand for him to shake. Neal shook it and then Louis shook Peter's as well. "Pleasure to meet you both." He turned towards Neal. "My, my, I never thought you're this handsome." Neal cleared his throat from all of the awkwardness that came from the man's light flirting.  
"Do you say that to every guy?"  
"Depends on who the guy is."  
"Yeah, well, I don't swing that way. Thanks."  
"Trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you would be."  
Neal cleared his throat again. "Okay, well, I'm going to get something to drink." He turned to Peter. "Peter want anything?"  
"No, I'm okay."  
"Alright. See you." He looked over at Louis. "Nice to meet you." He opened the door and as he was about to leave, Peter grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Not so fast."  
"What?"  
Peter turned his attention to Reese and then leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Reese first looked at the comfortable Louis and then to the awkward Neal. Then, he smiled and then nodded his head in agreement. While Louis was eager to see what they have to say, poor Neal on the other hand had a scared look on his. Were they up to something?  
"Caffrey, for this case, you'll be assigned with Louis, who will be your temporily handler when it comes to this one. That means, he will monitor your every move for today and until we'd get the guy. Peter said he's taking a short break. Louis, what do you think?"  
"Sounds great!" he answered. Neal on the other hand made a face at the suggestion and then looks over at Peter with a "what the hell did you just do?" look written across his face. Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sorry, Neal. Have fun." He pats Neal on the shoulder and leaves.  
"Peter-" he began to say and then took in a deep sigh. He turns to Reese next. "Why? Why not Diana or Jones?"  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Just this case, Caffrey. Who knows, you might even like the guy. Give him a chance. He's a great man. You'll see." Neal took in another deep sigh and walked out of the office. Louis stood to his feet, shook Reese's hand, gave him a smile and then followed Neal out towards his desk. Reese on the other hand smiled back. "This should be interesting."


	4. Faint Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through details of the case, Neal and Louis heads to the bank. Neal finds out a small but important clue about the Phantom.

As Neal leads Louis to his desk, all he could think of how he wants to really get back at Peter for this. It was probably _his_ idea in the beginning with, and Hughes just goes on agreeing to every single part of it. Why? Was this a payback for everything that he had put the Bureau through? And yet, he did everything they asked him too. They brought down endless cases leading up to when he was supposed to be freed, when really he wasn't. And yet, this? Sure the guy smelled nice. Sure, he seemed nice. But Neal wasn't into him beyond that. He doesn't mind gay people (after all, Diana is a lesbian), but this is really uncomfortable. As he sat down in his chair, Louis went to the little table near the coffee and picked up one of the chairs there, then went back to Neal's desk and set it down on his left. Then, he took a seat. "So," he now asked, his voice went to a professional tone and not in a light flirty one like before. He was interested on taking this guy down. That will go well with Neal, because he wants to also. "What else do you know about the Phantom?"

"Plenty," Neal answered. "Did Reese tell you what I do?"

"Yeah, basically. You have one hell of a rap sheet."

Neal chuckled lightly. "I know. It is long enough to be a book."

"You know, I have an idea." He got up from his chair. Neal follows. "How about we go down to the bank and talk to the staff about the Phantom? Since he had cut off the cameras, we can get a sketch artist to come with us and sketch out how he looks, but first, we'd need descriptions of him to work with. With that, we should be able to track him down."

"I say, that's a good idea. Let's go." He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. Louis smiled at him first before placing his chair he had sat in back at the table. Then, the two exited the office. They went into the elevator and throughout the ride down to the front door, they talked briefly mostly about themselves. Once they were out of the building, Louis walked to his car. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll drive behind you."  
"I have a confession to make," Neal stated as he approached his temporily handler. Louis raised his eyebrows. "I don't have a car. I can drive but I usually travel with Peter in his and never owned a car as a matter of fact."

"Oh, well, we'll take mine then. Hop in."

Neal smiled and then opened the passenger side door and slid in, while Louis did the same.

 

Louis pulled up in front of the bank and then turned off the engine. "Alright, we're here."

"Shall we?" Louis nodded. They entered the bank and found it quite packed. The cameras were working once again and Neal took the time to observe the bank. Louis took notice.

"What is it?" he asked Neal.

"I think I may know how to really catch him. You see the cameras?" he points to the cameras. Louis looked up at it. "You usually don't just walk into the place and not get caught. If he came in, he must have had on a mask or something and took it off. If I was to pull this type of thing, I'd go through the back. Maybe, the cameras caught on the man before he shut them off."

"Do you think its possible?"

"It could be. He may not be as slick as he thinks it is. I need to make my way back there to see if I can catch anything."

"Okay. You have ten minutes. Don't disappear, Neal."

For the first time since he met the guy, Neal cackled. "Are you sure that you're not related to Peter?"

Louis rolled his eyes and gestured towards the cameras. "Do your job, Caffrey."

"Yes, sir," he answered with a salute. It really is now getting to where he's starting to feel comfortable. Or maybe because he's about to pull off something. He walked to the far right, almost like a slide, dodging as best as he could out of the camera's way. As Louis watched him with amazement, Neal started to run until he bumped into one of the guards. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "My apologies."

"None taken," the guard said. During this time, Neal takes the guard's keys from the pocket without him knowing or even feel it. He set the keys into his own pocket of his pants. "I guess I'm very clumsy," Neal noted.

The guard laughed. "Not the only one, son. Have a nice day!"

"You too!" After the guard walked off and waved at Neal, Neal waved back and then took out the keys to Louis' direction and dangled them with a sly smile. Louis couldn't believe it. So, it was true about Caffrey being the best! A couple of people walked by and just a blink of an eye, he was gone. Louis' eyes widened. "Wow," was all he said and he was totally breathless.

Neal had slipped out from the main room, and now was heading towards the second floor next of where the control room is. He approached the control room and opened it with the keys. Once he had it unlocked, he took his white handkerchief from his pocket and opened it with it. Now, being inside the room, he closed it with using the handkerchief once again. After all, he didn't wish to leave his prints. Then, he stuffed the handkerchief back in his jacket's pocket and started checking the tapes. A guard's voice broke through. Neal looked behind his shoulder. He quickly stopped and took out the tape from earlier in the day, slipping it in his jacket. Then, he hid underneath the chair. The guard opened the door and walked in to get his coffee. He mumbled to himself to not be so forgetful and left. Once the coast was clear, Neal got out from under the seat and then put the tape back in. After a few minutes of searching, he caught sight of the Phantom. "Damn it," he whispered as he saw just the masked man entering and managed to not let his face be seen. "You're good, Phantom. Really good. Hold on..." he paused the tape and zoomed it in to the man's eyes. He saw a scar under the left eye. It was as big as the eye itself and red. His lips were full and his eyes were small. "Gotcha." He went back to how it was and left the room the same way he entered. He found the guard downstairs talking to a customer. He slipped the keys back into his pocket, without him knowing. Then, he approached Louis.

"Anything?"

"None. He was very clever. There is something to go by. Have the FBI contact every bank in this area and tell them to look for a man who looks about 6'ft with a scar underneath his left eye."

"A scar?"

"Right. It should be also red, like dark red. Looked like he had surgery there. He also has full lips and his eyes coming from the light looked blue or maybe green, it depends cause the footage was black and white. Even though its not totally, its the best thing we got to finally get him."

"I agree Neal," he told him. "I agree. So, what do you want to do?"

"Head home. Is it possible if you can drop me off?"

"You bet. Let's go." Both men exited the bank and got into the car. They'll save the Phantom for another day. Neal had one heck of a day.

 

 

 

 


	5. Changing Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys return to the office and was told they have a whole day off but would be informed if something comes up. Neal treats Louis to wine at his apartment and there, Neal introduces Louis to Mozzie who had let himself in and also June. After the two had left, and the two men were left alone, Neal gets his first male kiss. In the middle of the kiss before things would get heavy, the phone rings. There's a break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have mild sexual content. Since the call would interrupt them from getting further, all you would have is kissing. I'm going by how they do it on the show. :)

Neal and Louis arrived at the division, talking throughout the whole time. Neal was impressed by how calm Louis was while waiting for him to be done, while Louis told Neal how he was impressed. "Oh, stop it."  
"No, it's true," Louis replied as he opened the door leading to Neal's division. He entered the room first following by Louis. "I never had seen you in action until earlier."  
"You haven't seen the best of it. There's other times it had been a hell of a ride for me."  
"Yeah, well, it has for me so far. See, it's not so bad I'm assigned to you, right?"  
"Right," he replied back. Diana and Jones approached him.  
"So, how did it go?" Diana asked with a huge grin. "Asked him out to be your date yet?"  
"What? No!" Neal retorted.  
"Oh, leave the lovebirds alone," Jones added in. "You know how Caffrey is. He probably charmed the hell out of him."  
"Actually, Neal was too busy going into the control room to check out the tapes." That was when the two stopped joking around (and Neal wanting to clog both of them since this wasn't like them. Maybe they thought it was funny?) and went back to what they are-white collar agents.  
"Found anything?" Diana asked.  
"Only one shot of him, that's about it. There was footage of him entering the bank with his ski mask on. But, that's about it."  
"That's not gonna help getting him behind bars."  
"I agree. Until I looked closer."  
"Neal said to look out for someone about 6'0 with a scar under the left eye. The scar is red, as if he had just gotten a surgery."  
"What about any other features?"  
"Full lips, and has blue eyes. That's all I could see. Other than that, everything else was hidden."  
"Damn it, I should've spoke to the witnesses about when he took the mask off," Louis replied.  
"Don't worry about it," Peter answered Louis the moment he had reached them from his office. "We're going to take the night off. This is something that we were all aiming for since like ever. You and Neal did good so did Diana and Jones. Reese told me that you, me, Jones, Neal, and Diana can take a break from it all for the night. If something comes up, you'll be notified."  
"Are you sure?" Louis asked.  
"He's sure," Neal said. "Come on, I'll treat you some red wine." He turned to the other three. "You guys want to come? Wine, on the house."  
"I can't, I have some stuff to do," Diana answered.  
"Hey I'd be all up for that, but I need to get some shut eye. Been up all night. Maybe after the case is closed? You'll hold up me for that?"  
"Of course." Neal's eyes fell on Peter. "Peter? Wine?"  
"Can't. I promise El a romantic dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant. We may have wine there."  
"Finally taking her out tonight, huh?"  
"Yep, can't miss it. It's Italian night for us. Never miss it every year."  
"Alright. Well, see you guys tomorrow."  
"Night," everyone else said. Neal left first following by Louis, leaving behind a small sound of coos coming from Diana over the whole thing of Louis going to Neal's house. Is that really a good idea?

The lights were on. The door were halfway open, when Neal came up to the apartment with Louis by his side. "This is it?" he asked. Neal nodded his head. He stuffed the key into his pocket. No need for that. Then, he opened the door fully and found Mozzie standing in the kitchen. "You know, there has to be six different type of wines in a kitchen like this. Neal has about four. Four's not really good."  
"Moz," Neal spoke. Mozzie jumped up a little and turned towards Neal.  
"Neal! I didn't see you there."  
"Yeah, I just came in. Um, the door was halfway open."  
"Oh! I must have forgot. So, how did the case go?"  
"Still pending. We're taking the night off from it."  
"Who's this?" Mozzie asked.  
"Oh. This is Louis. He's a FBI Agent from D.C."  
"Uh, Neal? Can I talk to you privately?"  
"Of course, Moz." He looks over at Louis. "Make yourself comfortable. Wine glasses is in the top cabinet, the wine is in the fridge."  
"Thanks," he replied as he made his way to the kitchen. Neal watched him making his way to there for a moment before he had to tear his eyes away and followed Mozzie to the balcony. Mozzie closed the doors behind him.  
"Neal, are you nuts? That guy is a suit! Especially from D.C. They have more secrets about everyone than of even in New York. Are you sure you can trust him?"  
"Mozzie, calm down. This was a treat for helping us out of getting the Phantom, that's all. He's not bad."  
"Did you tell him of the 'gift' you have?"  
"About the bracelet?" Mozzie nodded his head. "I think he already knows that from Hughes and Peter's files on me, Moz."  
"Well, that takes comforting. Just becareful. I wouldn't wanna risk a good friend."  
"I will, Moz. Say hello."  
"Ohhhhh no. The suits at THIS division is enough for me to handle."  
"Oh, come on, Moz. He's not gonna arrest you right now. He probably doesn't even know about the Dentist in Detroit or any other secrets you have up your sleeves."  
"Secrets is what keeps a person sane. If you break it, then it breaks the man."  
"Is that a quote?"  
"No, but now it is." He sighed and thought it through. "Fine. But I'm not going to go all gushy around him. I don't even like the idea of the suits."  
"Thanks, Mozzie. Just say hello. You don't have to stay."  
"Thank you. Can I come tomorrow?"  
"Of course." Mozzie opened the doors first and then head inside, with Neal trailing from behind him. Louis had already filled up two glasses for both Neal and himself and had an extra one out for Mozzie.  
"Oh, hey, everything alright?"  
"Yeah, my friend had to talk to me about something important."  
"What's that extra glass for?" Mozzie asks.  
"You," Louis answered, gesturing a hand towards it. "Want some?"  
"It's my wine he's offering, Moz. Don't worry. He didn't bring any."  
"Okay. Only one glass." Louis poured the glass for him and hand him it. Mozzie leant out a small thank you and then walked towards the door. "I'm going to drop this off tomorrow when after I'm finished with it. And I bid you adieu." He gave a slight bow. Then he looked at Louis. "Adieu, D.C. Suit." With that he left. Neal rolled his eyes. Then, he heard the sound of a familiar gentle voice. And Mozzie's of course, warning her about the visitor.  
"Come now, Mozzie he wouldn't be that bad. Is that Neal's glass?"  
"Borrowing it for the night, returning it in the morning. Hey, there's a suit there, do you obviously think I'm going to drink with him? If it's Peter, maybe. Mrs. Suit, probably. But someone I don't know? No thanks. See you tomorrow."  
"You too, Mozzie." June now made her way up the stairs and up towards the door and Neal stepped back giving her a huge smile and a hug.  
"Moz being Moz," Neal remarked. June chuckled. "OH," he turned towards Louis. "Louis, this is my dear friend June. She owns this building-apartment included. I'm just renting here. And June, this is Louis Dubois. He's helping us with the Phantom case."  
"The one of the elusive bank robber?"  
"Yes.. You heard of him?" Louis asked.  
"Of course. He's quite elusive."  
"June," Neal now asked, "do you know anything else about him? Like have you ever seen his face?"  
"As a matter of fact, once I did. It was six years ago. I think when Peter and the FBI was chasing him. He was here in New York. A rather charming fellow I have to say. He has small ears, dirty blond hair and the most beautiful smile you can ever see. He's like you, Neal. But he doesn't con people a lot. He only does so he can get to the money in the vaults."  
"So, he's basically a 'Neal Caffrey of the Banks'," Louis adds.  
June nods her head. "Exactly. I wish you two luck to catch him. You may need it. By the way, how long are you here in New York?"  
"Only until the case is done. And then I head about to D.C. I'm sure they'd be happy to know that the Phantom is gone." She turned towards Neal. "I have to go. I wanted to see how you are doing."  
"Thank you June," he replied as he gave his dear friend a hug."  
"You're welcome Neal. By the way," she winked as she directed towards Louis even though not looking at him, "your friend over there? He's quite a handsome guy. It's a shame I'm not a young woman any more." She squeezed Neal's shoulder gently and lightly chuckled then turned to face the both of them. "You too have a good night."  
"A pleasure to meet you," Louis stated.  
"You too!" June said. And then she left. Louis walked over to the door and closed it. He took his glass as Neal took his also and then both walked over to the couch and sat down at the same time.  
"She's nice," he observed. "Is she a con artist as well?"  
"Somewhat. Her late husband was one."  
"And what about Mozzie?"  
"Mozzie helps me out at times. I wouldn't say he's a top con artist. He's more of a shadow. Don't mind what he said. He's like that to almost everyone."  
Louis softly laughed. "I won't." He took a sip and then set down the glass. "This is great wine! I would sure as hell miss it when I return back to D.C."  
"Before you leave, come by here and take a bottle with you."  
"Really?"  
"No, I don't, actually. I have plenty."  
"Thank you." Between the two men were silence and then the sound of glass being lifted and the wine being drunk. Neal was just putting his down after Louis did so first and was about to speak when Louis leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, with one hand grazing his cheek. Neal pulled away with a shocked look on his face and his blue eyes widen. He never had been kissed by a man before. Not even by a fed for that matter! On the other hand, it was a bit different than of a woman's. The woman's lips are soft and moist. His was with the tickle of the beard but rough. There was a bit of softness in it and it wasn't really that much deep. It was more of a tease, an invitation. Something he was eager for Neal to accept. And before he knew it, he found himself leaning in and kiss him back with a gentle kiss as well, his hand resting on the other man's neck. The kiss turned to a deep one, their tongues hitting against each other. Neal laid back onto the couch, pulling the other man on top of him first before running his fingers through the man's short brown hair, moaning softly under the kiss. Louis pulled away just to begin undoing his shirt while Neal undid his tie and tossed it aside first before undoing his shirt as well. The men's lips crashed against each other once more as both shrugged off their shirts, being only in their tank tops. Louis worked on Neal's belt and pants while Neal did the same. As soon as both belts were taken off and the pants were unzipped on both men, Louis broke off the kiss just to whisper into his ear, "have you ever been in bed with a man before, Neal?" Neal shook his head.   
"Only with women. Why, is that an invitation, Mr. Dubois?" he asked with a grin with Louis nodding his head. Neal shot forward while running his hands up underneath Louis' tank top and ran his hands along the skin. But, just as Louis was going to take Neal's tanktop off (even as Neal raised his legs, his knees nuzzled against the man's chest), Neal's cell phone rang. The two pulled away, breaking off the kiss. It left both of them panting. "Do you want to answer that?" Louis asked. Neal nodded his head. He took out his cell phone from his jacket's pocket.  
"It's Peter," Neal said. The men went back to their position before everything had taken place. As Louis sat back against the couch, watching Neal hungrily, Neal pressed "talk" and then had it place at the ear. "Hey Peter," he said, trying not to pant too much so that Peter wouldn't know what was going on, "what's up?"  
"Was I interrupting anything?"  
"Uh," Neal looked over at Louis who grinned. "Somewhat but that's alright. What's going on?"  
"I was just done using the bathroom here at the restaurant and got a call from Hughes just now. There's a big break in the case. Neal, we may have found a way to get the Phantom after all."


	6. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions how to take down the Phantom takes place, Neal gets himself ready.

Elizabeth and Peter's cars was parked in front of the house, along with Louis', Diana's, and Jones'. Inside, all six sat around at the table. "Okay, this is our one shot to take the Phantom down. And this is what will happen," Peter said to the group. "Hughes had told me that the Phantom usually goes for something big. What bigger and better way than of targeting a bank that is not that far off from The Waldorf Astoria?"  
"You mean he's targeting Chase?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes." He opened his laptop and pulled up Google Maps and then typed it down. Then, he slid it towards the group. "This is his target. Now, we know it is by the fact that he has the marks leading up to it. He's going to strike tomorrow morning. We have to go in and make sure that he doesn't leave that building but in shackles."  
"We can't just go in, Peter. He's too smart for that," Neal spoke. "I know what he can do. I would even bet Kellar would as well though he would never team up with us to take him down."  
"That's true, he wouldn't." He began to ponder. "Okay, what if you befriend the Phantom? Do you think that could help?"  
"I think it could! Alright, so I befriend him, then what, I pull a con?"  
"Yes," Peter said. "It would be as if you two were in it the whole time. Once you have him out, we'll go in to arrest him."  
"Too easy," Louis said. "He would run."  
"Not if we trap him in the vault," Neal suggested. He turns to Louis. "Once he's in, you shut the door. I'll say that I need to get another bag and to wait here. That would be when you close it. I'll make sure to take his tool bag so he won't try to get out. Once I'm out, you guys go in and do the arrest." He looked over at Peter. "What do you think?"  
"It's worth a shot. What about you guys, agree to the idea?" Diana, Jones, and Louis all nodded their heads.  
"Okay, let's get some shut eye because we got a long day ahead of us." He turned towards Elizabeth. "I'm sorry honey but I may miss breakfast."  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have something for the stakeout and have Mozzie drop it off. I hope that's okay." Peter smiled and leaned in, kissing his wife on her lips.  
"Thanks, El. I don't mind. He's not going to stick around, is he?"

Elizabeth playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Stop it. You like him, admit it."

"Okay, I do. After all, he's looked after me. Same with Neal."

 

Louis and Neal was the last ones to leave the Burke's house. They got into the car and drove back to Neal's apartment only for Neal to be dropped off first before Louis would head to his hotel room. After a wave, Neal headed inside, still thinking about the kiss that went on between them, even as he made his way up to the apartment. He was surprised that it even taken place. He walked towards his closet and went by the same couch where it took place and he could've sworn he saw him and Louis kissing just about now. He shook his head to himself. "No Neal, stop. It happened," he said to himself. Then, he went into work on getting ready for the con. He got out the outfit, set it on the table with the fedora, and then took a piece of paper and set it onto the table. Then, he took the evidence bag (that he managed to swipe without anyone knowing when he went out of the room as the two were joking about him with Louis) and then took it out carefully. Once he did, he took a pen and copied down the signature onto the piece of paper. He looked down at it for a few minutes and smiled. Its identical from the black sharpie he had used down to the tip. He's so good!

Next, he went to get something to slide into the door and open it. He decides to do something different than of what the Phantom would do. Once he had it in his leather jacket's pocket, he was set. He got out some black gloves as well. Then, he changed out of his clothes and into his night clothes where he went to sleep, looking forward for tomorrow. A knock came upon his door. Neal opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out his limbs like a snowflake. He got out of the bed, took a shower, and changed into his leather jacket, V-neck black shirt, black jeans, boots, and his gloves, finishing off with his fedora. Once he gave himself an once over in the mirror, he walked over and opened the door, finding Louis standing before him, dressed in a two piece black suit along with a light blue tie, looking devilishly handsome. "Well, well, well, look who looks very dapper for the job," came Neal's remark.

"Couldn't say it myself regarding you. You look hot."

Neal chuckled. "Meet Mr. Black. He'll be the con artist for today. Anyway, I got a replication of the note from the Phantom in my pocket, as well as an I.D. card that I will use to slide the door. Is Peter, Diana, and Jones ready?"

"Yeah, Are you?"

"More than ready." Louis stepped back to give Neal room to head out and then closed the door behind them. They made their way down the steps towards Louis' car that is parked outside. Once they got in, they drove to the FBI building, where the van that is used for the stakeout is parked in front of it. There, they transferred from the car to the van. And so, the van was driven off, towards the bank to take the Phantom down once and for all.


	7. The Phantom falls and Good-byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes the Phantom down, but things go wrong as Louis' real intentions is blown by Mozzie. But it gets real worse as Neal is found unconscious by Mozzie. Before the Phantom was to shoot Mozzie, Louis saves Mozzie's life. The rest of the team comes in and arrests the Phantom. Neal and Louis says their goodbyes before Louis was to head to D.C.

The team inside the van gets ready for the heist from Neal being wired, to Louis getting his gun ready. "Okay, you have ten minutes to put the note in the vault and get the hell out of there," Peter instructed to Neal, who nods his head.  
"Right. Louis, you're ready?"  
"I'm ready."  
"Let's go." Neal exits the van first, following by Louis who was now turned around to face towards Peter, by Peter himself. "Louis, what are you doing?"  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. Neal's going to go inside. We forgot to tell you this since we were planning it in the car on the way to your house. Once he's inside he'll wait by the entrance for the Phantom. That would be when he'd talk to him."  
"How come he didn't bring it up?" Louis shrugged his shoulders. "It does sound like a good plan. Keep an eye on him."  
"Don't worry," Louis answered in return, "I will." Peter nods his head. He released his grip and after Louis left, he closed the door.  
"Do you think Caffrey can do this?" Diana asked as she adjusts the monitor. Before Peter would answer, a sound of the door being opened now had the team turn towards it, guns taken out of their holsters and pointed directly at the silver door. But then, as the door opened, they all groaned and then put their guns back.  
"Whoa, that was totally unexpected to see," Mozzie said, counting each person, "three guns pointing at me. I know you guys don't like me but, seriously?"  
"Sorry. We thought you were someone else. What are you doing here?" Peter asked.  
"Good thing that you asked because I'm going to tell you." He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Neal said something to me before I left that Louis is here following the Phantom, am I right?"  
"Yeah, he's not the only one. We are too. They're going in as we speak."  
"There's something you should know about him." Mozzie took in a deep breath. He had an envelope with him and hands Peter it. "So, I did some research at my place. Dug into the Phantom and what he can do." He took in a deep breath. "Louis works for the Phantom. Peter, its a trap. The plan you have? Its all a set up. Neal is going to be blamed for this and the Phantom will get away."  
"Let me see that," Peter answered as he opened it. Mozzie was right. Unfortunately, Louis was working with him. One of the cameras shows the driver waiting in the driver's seat. It was Louis. "Oh my God." He sets it down and then puts on his headphones. "Neal...Neal...this is Peter. Neal?"  
"Oh God, what if something happens to him?" Mozzie asked.  
"Nothing's gonna happen to him, Mozzie," Peter said before he turns his attention to the headset, awaiting for an answer. "Damn it, nothing!" he took off the headphones.  
"Louis must've turned it off."  
"Why would he do that? He saw him getting wired," Jones adds.  
"No, he did so he'd know what to do," Peter answered. "I knew I should've not told them to leave the van."  
"Was that part of the plan?" Mozzie asked.  
"No, and its not going to be. I'm going out." He started to make his way to the back door until Mozzie stopped him.  
"I'll go. Stay here."  
"Be careful," he told Mozzie.  
"I will, suit," Mozzie replied back. He opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door.

 

"What did you do?" Louis screamed. The Phantom stood at the unconscious body of Neal Caffrey inside the vault. While Mozzie was talking to Peter and told him of the real intentions of Louis, the men waited outside for the Phantom to arrive. And so, he arrived. Neal used one of his aliases and was able to trick the Phantom to head inside the vault but before he was to take the bag and leave so that Louis could close the vault, the Phantom took out his gun from his waistband and knocks Neal out. And so, it brought to here.

"I knocked him out. Here, help me put the money in the bag."

"You didn't have to knock him out," Louis answered, unzipping the empty duffel bag and then started to stack the money inside.

"What would you want me to do? Have him be awake and then go run to the feds?"

"How do you know he's working with the feds?"

"Because, I never met him before. I don't trust him."

"You trust me."

"Because you used to date me," the Phantom replied, stacking more money into the bag. "And I had given you the best sex ever. I think you're the only fed I would ever turn to. Even if you got so damn crooked. So, did he fall for your charms?"

"Yes. And we kissed."

"Too bad it didn't go further than of that."

"True, we got interrupted. But that's besides the point. I didn't want Neal to get hurt."

"Oh, he'll be fine. Its not bleeding. He's just knocked out cold. Is that all you got in the bag?"

"No, we need a few more bills." The Phantom stacks some in there after Louis spoke and then Louis zipped up the bag. "Okay, put the note down and let's get out of here before they do come. And they will."

"Wait a minute." He knelt down and searched Neal. He found two things-one, he was wired. And two, there was an exact copy of his signature. Before he was to say something, Mozzie's panicked voice broke through.

"Neal!" The Phantom stood up and then points the gun towards Mozzie. Mozzie gasps and raises his hands up quickly.

"Stand very still, short man, and step back." Mozzie does so. He clicks the gun. "Count to five."

"No!" Louis shouts. He rushes towards the Phantom and knocks him down. The gun flies out of the man's hand and before he could reach it, Louis took out his own gun and points it to his chest. "You grab it, and you'll get a bullet through that cold heart of yours."

"Do it, Louis," he replied with a grin. "Shoot me." Louis pulled the gun away.

"I don't think I will do that."

"Why not?" the Phantom asked.

"Because, I'm done with you. What you did there of trying to shoot him, was it for me. I didn't sign up for this." He knelt down next to Neal and pulled up the wired microphone close to his lips. "Okay guys, now!" he stood to his feet. The Phantom backs up, and then ran. He ran past Louis and started to run towards the door. However, he stopped as Peter (who has his gun out and pointed towards the Phantom), told him to freeze. "Raise your hands up in the air!" The Phantom did what he was told. Diana and Jones came in afterwards. 'Check Neal," Peter said to them. He got out his handcuffs and handcuffed the Phantom's wrists. "You don't know how long I waited enough to arrest you."

"How long was it? Five years?"

"Try six." The Phantom smiled. "What's with the smile?"

"And you hadn't given up of finding me. Just like with Caffrey."

"He's different. He's working for the good guys."

"Yeah well one of the good guys was working for me."

'That's right," Mozzie said as he approached the two. "The word is 'was'. Louis saved my life."

"He did?" Peter asked. He shoved the Phantom towards Jones who approached him. "Take him away."

"You got it." As soon as Jones and the Phantom left, Peter walked up to Louis and shook his hand. "Thank you."

 

The whole White Collar division clapped in cheers as soon as Peter had told everyone that the Phantom was captured and that he's now heading to trial. Reese came out of his office and shook his hand for a good job well done. Meanwhile, Louis stood at the doors, watching everything. He turn to Neal who was seated at his desk and then approached him. "Hey," Louis answered. But Neal didn't answer back. Instead, his blue eyes fixated on everyone else. "Okay, don't answer."

"Why did you lie to me?" Neal asked as he now turn to him. "And to Peter? Why didn't you tell us that you were working for the Phantom? He almost killed me."

"But, he didn't. He also didn't kill Mozzie. Because, I stopped him, Neal. I saved Mozzie's life and I also saved yours had I told him not to do it. I worked with him because we were lovers. He was desperate to have someone join him on this con so I did. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying and for everything. And, to break your heart. Please, forgive me."

Neal sighed. "You're not the only one who keeps secrets. So, since you apologized, I accept." Louis leaned in and gave Neal another kiss, which Neal happily returned. Then, he pulled away. "But," he adds with a grin, "if we were to meet up again, next time, come clean."

"I'll remember that. Well, I guess this is goodbye." He pulled away. "I came here for a purpose to help you guys take the Phantom down. I guess you can say it helped me realize that I shouldn't work with the bad guys. Even if I loved one. Take care of yourself, Neal."

"You too, Louis," Neal replied as he shook his hand. Louis smiled back at him and then left, without even looking back at the others. But, he did look back to someone-Neal. It was until he was now out of his sight. Neal sighed and then sat back, took his fedora, and tossed it up into the air, caught it, and tossed it into the air once more, like he always do. Maybe Louis is right, maybe he might see him again. Maybe.

 

                                                                                                              THE END

 

 


End file.
